Zeniqua Anderson
|guild = |alias = Niqua (by Her Friends & Family) |status = Alive |home = Pridor, Aseva |occupation = Student |school = Sacred Heart Elementary |species = Mystical Being |gender = Female |birthdate = |age = |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |ethnicity = African-American |relatives = *Sha'quan Anderson (Dad) *Breyan Anderson (Mom) *Quanesha Anderson (Big Sister) *Joisha Anderson (Big Sister) *Iveanna Anderson (Sister/Best Friend) *Jovita Anderson (Little Sister) *Chivonn Anderson (Little Sister) *Brianna Anderson (Little Sister) *Kaeja Anderson (Baby Sister) |romances = |friends = TBA |enemies = Dequavious Burnett (Mortal Enemy) *Da'wan Burnett (Mortal Enemy) |loyalty =*Anderson Family *Elite Force *Sakurai Family |portrayedby = |firstmention = |onlyappearance = |firstappearance = |latestappearance = |latestmention = |nextappearance = |nogallery = no }} Zeniqua Anderson ' is the middle daughter Sha'quan & Breyann Anderson. Biography TBA Personality Quiet, kind, and conscientious. Often puts the needs of others above their own needs. Observer with rich inner world of observations about people. Very perceptive of other's feelings. Private and polite. Timid, socially uncomfortable, modest, not confrontational, easily hurt. Fears drawing attention to self. Easily frightened. Easily offended or hurt. Prone to crying. Lower energy. Follows the rules, dutiful and responsible. Stable and practical, valuing security and traditions. Well-developed sense of space and function. Interested in serving others. Dislikes competition. Good at finishing tasks. Clean, organized, a planner. Not spontaneous, does not appreciate strangeness. Intolerant to differences. Prone to confusion. Afraid of many things. Fears doing the wrong thing. Dislikes change. Apprehensive, guarded, avoidant, anxious, cautious, suspicious. More interested in relationships and family than intellectual pursuits. Powers & Abilities *'Light Magic' *'Shadow Magic' *'Light Manipulation' *'Darkness Manipulation' Relationships Family Dequavious Burnett '''Father/Enemy' her unloving and uncaring father]] Dequavious is Zeniqua's father Zeniqua and Dequavious are even more distant then her sister and father. He still holds out on the hope that Zeniqua will become evil. She just wishes that she had a normal family like everyone else. However that wish is never going to come true, she cries herself to sleep every night because she knows no matter how much she wishes it her family is never going to be normal. Her father and brother are always going to choose evil over good and there going to force her to do the same or at least try to force her to do the same for a long time. Da'wan Burnett Brother/Enemy her egocentric and bias brother]] Da'wan is Zeniqua's abusive and sociopathic brother. Da'wan and Zeniqua are fearsome enemies because of his constant violence towards her. He says "I only beat you to make you evil" but she sees that he gets joy out of beating her up and making her cry. He always laughs at her pain. He has no remorse, shame or guilt, he feels that it's his right to best her up and has no problem admitting it, he is incapable of any love towards her, he creates a hopelessness in her telling her the only way out of it is to become evil. He punishes her in a way he believes he can. Overall Da'wan makes herZeniqua life a living hell on earth. Iveanna Burnett Sister/Best Friend the only family member Zeniqua has a relationship with]] Iveanna is her older sister and the only family member she trusts. Zeniqua and Iveanna are extremely close as the only family member she trusts and confides in. She tells her everything, Iveanna is always there to comfort her when she needs it (and she always needs it). Iveanna shows love and support to her sister and emphasizes with her when she tells her what horrible thing Da'wan did today getting angrier and angrier all the while. Romances Friends The Elite Force are all her friends]] Zeniqua likes the Elite Force because they are always supporting her and with her sisters added support it makes Zeniqua's life halfway bearable. She thanks the Great Spirits every day she is still alive. When she sees the Elite Force she feels safer and she knows nothing bad will happen to her when she's with them. Keung Sakurai Best Friend/Counselor/Mentor Zaniqua's counselor and mentor ]] Keung is Zeniqua's Best Friend, Counselor, and Mentor Keung is several things to Zeniqua the most prominent being her best friend, counselor, and mentor. She always comes to him when more serious things happen to her or are done to her, things she's not comfortable talking about with her sister. No matter what it is Keung always listens and supports her. Keung is disturbed by the things that are happening to her, the things that are being done to her in an effort to make her evil. Enemies